Dwayne De Recha
Background Dwayne De Recha is a tattoo artist from Mexico. He only has tattoos on the right side of his body, which calls into question his claims to be ambidextrous. He made his HCL debut in HCL 3, where he beat Andrew Harvard by TKO. He was put in the tournament for the Welterweight Title. He defeated his 1st round opponent, Francois Gorgonzola by TKO. He advanced to beat Johan Ponce in the semifinals to face Stuart Peppers in the finals at HCL 8. He defeated Stuart Peppers by TKO to win the HCL Welterweight Title. He would lose the Welterweight Title to TJ McAllister at HCL 15 but he would go on to regain it in a rematch with TJ McAllister at HCL 19. Making him the first ever 2x Champion in HCL History. De Recha's devout fan section has aptly named themselves "The Right Wing". While appreciative of the support, De Recha has stated that he is not a fan of the name, as it comes with considerable backlash in his home country's incredibly turbulent government. "Hey, man, I just want to fight. I don't want to cause a revolution." De Recha has a longstanding and violent rivalry with fellow tattoo artist Ignacio "Izzy" Quierda back home in Mexico. He has been quoted in an interview in early 2013 that his least favorite sport is NASCAR: "It's boring. They make too many left turns for me to enjoy it." MMA record |- | |align=center| | Ed McIlvane | | HCL 55 | August 28, 2016 |align=center| |align=center| | Denver, Colorado | For the HCL Welterweight Championship |- |style="background: #ccffcc; text-align: center;"| Win |align=center| 11-3 | Wes Blackwell | TKO (Punches) | HCL 51 | May 1, 2016 |align=center| 2 |align=center| 3:57 | Kamloops, British Columbia | For the HCL Welterweight Championship |- |style="background: #ccffcc; text-align: center;"| Win |align=center| 10-3 | Skip Thomas | Decision (Unanimous) | HCL 48 | January 28, 2016 |align=center| 3 |align=center| 5:00 | Lakehurst, New Jersey | Cont. Final, FOTN |- |style="background: #ccffcc; text-align: center;"| Win |align=center| 9-3 | DeAndre Combs | KO (Right superman) | HCL 45 | October 18, 2015 |align=center| 3 |align=center| 1:42 | South Tucson, Arizona | Cont. Semi |- |style="background: #ffcccc; text-align: center;"| Loss |align=center| 8-3 | Alejandro Sandoval | KO (Elbow) | HCL 40 | April 19, 2015 |align=center| 1 |align=center| 3:48 | Tupelo, Mississippi | |- |style="background: #ffcccc; text-align: center;"| Loss |align=center| 8-2 | Tracy Rhea | TKO (Punches) | HCL 35 | October 19, 2014 |align=center| 3 |align=center| 4:21 | Las Vegas, Nevada |For the HCL Welterweight Championship, FOTN |- |style="background: #ccffcc; text-align: center;"| Win |align=center| 8-1 | Miguel Dominguez | TKO (Punches) | HCL 31 | June 22, 2014 |align=center| 4 |align=center| 1:08 | Detroit, Michigan |For the HCL Welterweight Championship |- |style="background: #ccffcc; text-align: center;"| Win |align=center| 7-1 | Francois Gorgonzola | KO (Right cross) | HCL 27 | January 12, 2014 |align=center| 4 |align=center| 2:49 | Tupelo, Mississippi |For the HCL Welterweight Championship |- |style="background: #ccffcc; text-align: center;"| Win |align=center| 6-1 | Wes Blackwell | TKO (Punches) | HCL 23 | August 18, 2013 |align=center| 2 |align=center| 0:37 | London, England | For the HCL Welterweight Championship |- |style="background: #ccffcc; text-align: center;"| Win |align=center| 5-1 | TJ McAllister | KO (Right Hook) | HCL 19 | April 14, 2013 |align=center| 3 |align=center| 4:06 | Halifax, Nova Scotia | For the HCL Welterweight Championship |- |style="background: #ffcccc; text-align: center;"| Loss |align=center| 4-1 | TJ McAllister | TKO (Punches) | HCL 15 | February 10, 2013 |align=center| 3 |align=center| 0:30 | London, England | For the HCL Welterweight Championship, Fight of the Night |- |style="background: #ccffcc; text-align: center;"| Win |align=center| 4-0 | Stuart Peppers | TKO (Punches) | HCL 8 | September 2, 2012 |align=center| 3 |align=center| 1:17 | Tupelo, Mississippi | Final for the HCL Welterweight Championship |- |style="background: #ccffcc; text-align: center;"| Win |align=center| 3-0 | Johan Ponce | TKO (Punches) | HCL 7 | August 18, 2012 |align=center| 3 |align=center| 3:34 | Tucson, Arizona | WW Semifinal |- |style="background: #ccffcc; text-align: center;"| Win |align=center| 2-0 | Francois Gorgonzola | TKO (Punches) | HCL 5 | July 29, 2012 |align=center| 2 |align=center| 2:33 | Kenosha, Wisconsin | WW Quarterfinal |- |style="background: #ccffcc; text-align: center;"| Win |align=center| 1-0 | Andrew Harvard | TKO (Punches) | HCL 3 | June 24, 2012 |align=center| 2 |align=center| 3:28 | Tupelo, Mississippi | Fight of the Night |} ----